Golden Times
by lucy quinn fabray
Summary: A beautiful relationship has bloomed between Ron and Hermione, and it's time for that special occasion. It's much more than those three words; it's the feelings behind them. Follow their journey of love, pain, and pure joy. Now complete! Name change!
1. Prologue: Spring Anew

Please enjoy my story! I have many chapters to come, and I hope to update as soon and as often as I can.

The characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, but the story plot is mine. Enjoy! : )

**_Author's Note_** (3/16/10):

First fanfiction ever posted on this site. Fantastic! (:

I think my skills as a writer has improved tremendously - larger word count per chapter, more vocabulary, more description, better plots, better humor, etc.

Lovely R/HR fluff. Teehee.

Loligo7687

**_Author's Note_** (5/14/11):

All of the above. Definitely would have changed parts of the chapters and storyline now! Got to start somewhere. ^^

SINCE LIKE THEY COULD JUST APPARATE EVERYWHERE. SILLY POINTS MADE. UNINTENTIONAL SEXUAL INNUENDOS. *smacks past self*

Edited for spelling and grammar mistakes for all the chapters in the story in Word.

(: ~Lucy

_**Author's Note**_ (8/30/12):

Story Cover added and was edited in Photoshop.

~Lucy

* * *

The seasons fluttered and flurried as usual, producing the years to pile on. It was a rather slow transition, in essence. Seemingly, a year turned into six, blooming cheerfully in spring's grasp.

A brilliant menagerie of flowers emerged, covering the ground in radiant colors. The plush, green grass crumbled under the weight of a foot, heavy with dew. The trees also flourished with green, containing the birds who sang their shrill notes.

All this could be observed, as much as the car window allowed. The streak-free glass allured the sunlight, causing the red-haired man to squint. He promptly gave up, moving his gaze to the driver.

"Can't you look happy this once?" asked Hermione, keeping her eyes on the road.

Ron frowned. "Hermione, of course I am! The ring I gave you proves it," he said, truthfully.

Tapping her ring on the steering wheel, she glanced quickly at it, remembering every detail. Her thoughts turned to its beauty, and how Ron had meticulously chosen it.

The silver frame held fast to her ring finger, also holding onto the gem above. It had colors as blue as the sky or as blue as the rain, all contained in the solitary jewel. Ron had gotten her a sapphire ring - her birthstone. It shimmered in the sun's rays, casting a playful glitter. A familiar memory touched her mind, causing her to smile. The sapphire reminded her of his eyes, the pure and radiant blue that shone most often.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron, covering his eyes. He had shouted at her to call her attention to the squirrel trying to cross the road. Jerking the wheel, she narrowly avoided the squirrel, and a tree.

"Bloody American car," muttered Ron, looking at Hermione through the gaps in his fingers.

Breathing heavily as her heart accelerated over hundred miles an hour, Hermione promptly pulled over. Cowering into the seat's corner, Ron clenched his eyelids shut, muttering impromptu curses.

"We can't afford anything else! What's wrong though?" asked Hermione, exasperated.

She swore she could have heard the words 'Whomping Willow', 'flying car', and 'Howler'.

"Tell me that the reason you don't want to get your license is because of what happened our second year!" she exclaimed.

"Bloody right. I don't trust cars. Especially American ones," replied Ron, watching her signal to get back onto the road. Sighing, she chuckled to herself.

"Good thing we both work at the Ministry, or else you'd have to walk," she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

Ron frowned, removing the hands in front of his face. "I can Apparate, or fly to work if worst case scenario happens. It's not that difficult, Hermione," he retorted, sullenly.

"Poor Ron! I don't want you to splinch yourself again," she replied, frowning at the road. "Besides, your broom is in repair. You hardly use it anyways," she said, hastily.

Crossing his arms, Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "So, I don't play Quidditch all that often. I've dealt with much worse. Death Eaters, no less," he replied, shaking his head. With a simple statement like that, the conversation came to a crashing stop.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Hermione refused to stay miserable on an important day like today. She had to be in a cheery disposition, or else the consequences would come to haunt her. It was important that Ron had joined her, for it _was_ a joint decision. Presentation was everything and she would not be undone by her counterparts. Harry and Ginny had tied the knot earlier, to no surprise. So today, the all important decision was to be decided: the invitations.

"Sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean -" Ron started to say, averting his eyes. "Looks like we're here," he said, quietly.

Indeed they had, for the shop was completely decorated with wedding ornaments.

Hermione nodded, rubbing her hand against his shoulder. "Let's go," she said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 1: Paper Cuts

The surreal ringing of the welcome bell shook Hermione from her zombie-like trance, bringing her back to reality. Even if the bell hadn't, the shriveled old woman that greeted them certainly would have done the trick.

"Hallo, what can I get you?" cackled the woman, smiling as to show them three solitary teeth.

"Uh, we'll let you know," replied Ron, dragging Hermione by the wrist. When out of earshot, he burst into laughter.

"What a silly old hag!" he exclaimed, scooping up one of a few patterns of invitations.

"Be nice Ron! After all, we'll have to buy these and see her again," quipped Hermione, slapping him lightly.

"Ow, that hurt Hermione!" Ron mused, moving down the rows of seemingly endless cards.

Some of the patterns were too elegant and fancy for his tastes. After all, being the youngest son in the Weasley family, he was used to hand-me-downs. His family got along without most of the finer things in life and anything more seemed strange. Ron had a feeling that Hermione had "yes" him to death when he had asked her for a simple wedding, but he wasn't absolutely sure. They had definitely agreed that the Burrow's garden would serve as its setting.

Hermione kept a budget in mind, consecrating their humble income. She wanted elegance and grace, almost like a -

"Fairytale," she gasped, dropping all the patterns she had liked. The card, now being held in her hand, was a beautiful print of a princess, staring into the eyes of her prince. The ravishing, white dress flowed effortlessly to the ground, just as the tresses of hair down her back. Her prince also adorned white, matching in innocence. He reminded her of -

"Did a bloody hurricane hit? Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked her suddenly, looking wildly around the scattered mess.

"Yes, yes," Hermione scoffed, suddenly looking around herself. She hadn't realized what a mess she had made and blushed as a result. Absentmindedly, she placed the card with the fairytale couple on a nearby table. Then, she proceeded to shuffle the pile into an organized mess, letting her hair fall into her face.

"Oi, what's this nightmarish photo?" asked Ron, picking up Hermione's lone card. Clearly unimpressed, he continued his criticism.

"Who would want to purchase this anyways?" laughed Ron, as Hermione snatched it away defensively.

"I would as a matter of fact!" she replied, narrowing her eyes.

Ron jumped at her tone, giving a small whimper in surprise. He couldn't understand her sometimes, but it didn't always mean it was a bad thing.

"What? Isn't it a bit too… fancy?" he suggested.

"Too fancy? That's the very idea I'm going for!" she cried out, to the point of making a scene.

"Hermione, calm down! I'm sorry that -"

"No, you're not! All I want is a somewhat elegant and fairytale wedding, and you're clearly stomping on my wishes!" she exclaimed, reducing herself to tears.

Ron winced, noticing that the other couples in the store were giving him dirty looks. "I-I didn't realize -" he stammered.

"Of course you didn't Ron! You are _so_ wrapped up in yourself that you have forgotten _my _feelings. As a little girl, I wanted the perfect fairytale wedding. My favorite movies were Cinderella and Snow White, both with happy endings!" she interjected, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Disney embellished those stories, you know," replied Ron, not sure how to act on Hermione's unhappiness. This was quite unlike her, even under the pressures of work and the wedding.

"I cannot believe you! Go find your own ride home, Ronald," she replied, scooping up the pile of cards.

Shoving them at the old woman, she managed a smile for the sake of it all. "Here," she muttered, turning sharply.

Ron smiled at the woman sheepishly, wincing as the bell clanged above the door.

"I'll be right back," he said, hurrying out toward the parking lot. "Hermione! Wait!" he called after her, managing to latch onto her wrist.

"Let go, Ron!" she replied, tugging at her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go of her. Swiftly, she climbed into the car, giving her fiancé a last look.

Putting his hand behind his head, he let out a saddened sigh, as he trudged back into the store.

"Happens all the time," joked the old woman, as Ron approached the counter. He gritted his teeth to restrain himself from hexing the poor woman, for he wasn't in a "joking" mood.

"Yeah, I'd just like to buy fifty or so of these," he replied, sullenly.

"Which one, sir?" she asked, with a crooked smile.

"This one - with the couple on it," Ron said, with a feeling of hurt in his voice. "I have the message we want on it," he added, showing the woman a piece of paper.

The old woman nodded. "I'll send them by mail," she said, collecting his money.

"Good day," he remarked, headed for home. Now that his ride was gone, he had to find a secluded place to Apparate from. Or else the Muggle population might go crazy and he certainly did not want to make trouble.

Apparating safely, he checked himself for splinches. "Not a scratch, Hermione!"


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Rainy Afternoon

The sound of metal against granite resounded as the dismayed Hermione threw her keys against the countertop. She was done crying for now, for the car ride has calmed her considerably. There was something unusual happening to her emotional state. Finding it more easily to cry or get upset, she blamed it on hormones. A funny feeling grew in the pit of her stomach and she promised she would look into it.

"Crookshanks!" called Hermione, slapping her knees to call him over. However, the big fluffy cat remained still, almost like he was deafened.

"Crookshanks?" she repeated, now worried. He never would have ignored her, for he was always readily available for pats.

Hermione walked slowly over to her beloved pet, eyes widening in fear. Tenderly, she brushed her fingertips over his body. Cold pricked her skin, as the horror of her epiphany washed over her.

"Crookshanks!" she wailed, starting to sob. It was like losing a piece of her soul, for Crookshanks had been her companion ever since she was thirteen.

Hermione heard a familiar pop, feeling uneasy as she realized that Ron had Apparated home.

"Hermione, I - " he started to say, as color rushed to his face. Stopping short, he noticed she was crying, more so than before. "What's wrong?" he asked her, keeping a safe distance between them for now.

"It's Crookshanks, Ron. He's gone," she replied, putting aside their earlier tension.

Ron thought she meant that he had gone missing at first, but understood when she showed him the body. Standing beside her, he put an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I reckon he lived nineteen years? Crookshanks had a good life. It's okay to let go sometimes," he consoled her, spewing out all the right words.

Even he had taken a liking to Crookshanks after all. Only did he dislike the orange fur ball when the couch was turned into a substitute scratching post.

Hermione nodded her head sadly, recoiling her hand to place it on top of Ron's own.

"What would you like to do?" he asked her, making her look into his eyes.

"Let's bury him in the backyard, so I can always look over him," she replied, managing a smile. She dreaded the idea of cremation. Burying her pet fish when she was a child against her parent's wishes; she was opposed to anything less.

"As you wish," Ron said, giving her a quick squeeze around the waist. Yet, he was surprised when she took the initiative by gathering an old shoe box from the closet. Stoically, she wrapped her hands around Crookshanks and placed him gently inside. Then without a word, Hermione placed the cover over her companion, turning her head away.

"Ready?" she asked, with strain in her voice. Letting go was hard she realized, more so than she could ever imagine. But Ron was there, and he made everything alright.

"After you, m'lady," he replied, holding the back door open.

A chilling rain beat down upon the couple as their dreary procession marched on toward the sweeping willow. There, Ron began his work of digging a modest hole. In silence, Hermione watched as the hole grew, clinging tighter onto the box. When he threw the shovel down, she knew goodbye was inevitable.

"Give it here, Hermione," said Ron, blinking through the rain. Prying it from her cold hands, he lowered the box gently into the soft ground. He looked at her face for tears, but they were indistinguishable from the drops of rain from above.

"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione, watching him pat the mound of earth and place a wooden marker on the site. Instead of replying, Ron rejoined her in front of the grave and intertwined his fingers with hers. Together, on a rainy afternoon, they stood, strengthening the bonds between them. Death was the first test of many to come, but it was no obstacle for either company.

"God bless," stated Ron, as the pair turned in to escape the cold. Reciting a drying spell inside their home, he was greeted by Hermione's warm smile.

"I love you," she whispered, forgiving him for their earlier altercation.

Ron smiled, making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. He leaned in to kiss her and she heartily accepted it.

Nothing could break the kiss apart, except for the phone. Seconds later, the phone seemed the mock the timing of it all.

"Bloody hell," said Ron, as Hermione answered it.

"Hello?" she said, with a spring of emotion in her voice. "Ginny! How are you?" she added, finding out who the caller was.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Now who's interrupting things?"


	4. Chapter 3: Fiesta

Halfway done with my story thus far! I thank you for reading and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Mate, are you crying?" asked Harry, suddenly.

Ron jumped, quickly rubbing at his eyes. "No, you git!" he replied, swatting at his best friend. "How long were you standing there?"

"Five minutes or so. What were you watching anyways?"

"Err -"

"Snow White. Nice, Ron," Harry teased, turning off the television.

"Oh, shut it!" he replied, frowning.

"Cheer up, mate! Lookee what I brought!" said Harry, holding up a six pack.

Ron smiled. "Toss me one, Harry!" he said, motioning to the beverages.

"Heads up, mate!" exclaimed Harry, throwing it at him.

"Harry! It's going to explode now!" Ron complained. "Bloody hell," he cursed aloud, as Harry sat beside him.

Harry laughed, lifting the plastic can up to eye level.

"A toast to Ron and Hermione: may you two have life-long happiness together!"

"Aye! To the trio!" added Ron, clinking his unopened can against Harry's.

"So, Ron, how are you feeling about the wedding?" Harry asked, as Ron got a new undisturbed can.

"It's mostly nerves. I'm excited and happy, beyond words," he replied, taking a sip.

"Congrats Ron!"

"Thanks! Can you imagine, I would never have pictured me getting married so soon? Much less to Hermione either!"

"Trust me, I feel the same way with Ginny. But you're happy right?"

"Of course mate! I'd be lost without Hermione!"

Both men stared at their cans in silence, paralyzed by a common fear. They were growing up and going separate ways it seemed. At least they were comforted by the fact that they tag teamed at the Ministry - a duo of sorts.

"How's the vacation?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Absolutely smashing. No curses being thrown at your head or doing the ruddy newbie tasks," replied Ron, laughing.

"It's been positively boring there. Hurry up and get married already!"

"Two days mate! Can you believe it?"

"No, Ron! Times flies, doesn't it? Just yesterday, we were at Hogwarts!"

"I know, right? Don't get too nostalgic on me," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Want to play Wizard's Chess?"

"Of course! No visit or bachelor party is complete without a game!"

"Oh hush and move already!"

* * *

"Grimmauld Place has really changed. Did you and Harry redecorate?" asked Hermione, looking about the living room.

"Why yes! It was so dark and dreary before, now the walls and décor liven the room spectacularly!" replied Ginny, shaking out her long, red hair.

She poured them each a glass of ginger ale in celebration.

"It's just not the same!" complained Hermione, taking a sip. She placed a gentle hand on her stomach subconsciously.

"Oh, I had to deal with it before and currently! Besides, we'll have a lot of fun together. Eight months more to go, I reckon?" teased Ginny, clinking her glass with Hermione's.

"To Ron and Hermione, and their future child," she declared, smiling.

"To all of us," added Hermione.

"Mum was kind to take little James for a bit for our bachelorette party, eh?"

"She's always so kind!"

"Especially since they'll be two more additions to the Weasley family! Hopefully we'll get some baby girls though!"

"Indeed! I'll be crossing my fingers. Though, it's too early to tell," replied Hermione, disappointed.

"Aye! We should tell them at the wedding Hermione! How funny would _that_ be?" Ginny said, teasingly.

"Together, and it's a deal!"

"Deal!"

Both girls shook hands, sealing the deal. They in fact were eager to tell their partners of the news, and why not surprise them at the wedding?

"Are you ready to marry that prat?" joked Ginny.

"Yes, of course! I've never felt so in love before. You're lucky to have him as a brother, you know."

"All the better to torment him! Not really, but I'm so happy for you two. I can't wait to take pictures at the ceremony of you and Ron. It's going to be brilliant, for the garden has bloomed especially!"

"I love the Burrow. I couldn't imagine my wedding anywhere else!"

"Exactly! Mum will be so proud! Six weddings, wow! All the Weasleys will be married off now…" said Ginny, trailing off.

"Wow! Imagine how time flies by!" remarked Hermione, smiling.

"Yes it does," said Ginny. "But I want to thank you again for letting Harry and I be Best Man and Maid of Honor. It means so much to us!"

"Who else but our best friends?"

They hugged each other, both nervous of the upcoming wedding.

"Let's go pick out your jewelry, come on!" announced Ginny, pulling Hermione by the wrist.

"That's what friends are for!" Hermione said, laughing.

* * *

For clarity, I want to write my time-line here:

This is the year 2005, 7 years after the War. I'd imagine they started their relationship after Hermione went back for her final year at Hogwarts, so that's why I said 'a year turned into six' for their relationship length. So, during the next year, Rose and Albus will be born, as implied in this chapter. And, that's all I can think of, for now. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Excursion

Newly updated! Please R&R. Thanks! :)

* * *

The piecing phone ringing cut through the silence easily, filling the room with its resonance. It was too late for anyone to be up, much less make a phone call. Who would dare disturb the sanctity of dreams? One that dares not to dream at all…

"Bloody hell," said a muffled voice. Ron had turned to face the other side of the bed, pulling the pillow over his face.

"Who could it be! It's one a.m.!" said Hermione, tiredly. She put the overhead lamp on, illuminating the room with light. Her eyes wandered to the closet, seeing the faint outline of her dress. Later today, she would adorn that dress with Ron by her side.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly annoyed by the intrusion by the phone call.

"Hermione - It's Harry. I need to speak to Ron, immediately."

Hermione held her hand over the receiver of the phone, alerting Ron to Harry's request.

"Ron - It's Harry on the line. He says it's urgent," she said, now holding it out for him.

Ron removed the obstruction from his face, giving Hermione a worried look.

"Mate! How's my sister?" he said, flatly.

"Never better Ron. Now, I'm calling from the Ministry -"

"What? At this hour?"

"Ron! There's been a massive spike in Death Eater activity _and_ the numbers as well. Kingsley Shacklebolt is calling every Auror down to the Ministry -"

"How are you calling!"

"Arthur's phone."

"Oh. Right. Doesn't Shacklebolt know I'm on _holiday_?" stressed Ron, now exiting the room away from Hermione. "I'm getting married!" he hissed.

"I know mate, I've tried -"

"Potter! Give me that phone," yelled a voice into the receiver.

"Ronald Weasley I presume? You need to report here immediately," said Kingsley, indifferently.

"Sir, I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm also on holiday!" complained Ron, in a hushed tone. But no matter how hard he tried to keep his voice down, Hermione heard every word. She earnestly placed an ear against the door, listening on the phone conversation. Though she felt the inevitable coming, she was proud of Ron sticking up for them.

"I know Mr. Weasley. I completely understand. But I'm in a difficult situation here -"

"Bloody nonsense! Tomorrow is extremely important, sir -"

"Damn it Weasley! Two of my Aurors have already been killed! I'll give you leave once everything is settled."

Ron leaned against the wall in stunned silence. Two brave men once fought for the Wizarding World. As horrible as the truth was, he knew he must go.

"Alright Shacklebolt, I'll be right over," replied Ron, rather annoyed.

Hanging up, he entered the room once more, ruffling a hand through his hair. He noticed Hermione by the door with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to go," said Ron, insinuating that she had already known the situation. He grabbed her hands and she got up rather reluctantly. Hermione didn't want to face the blatant truth, but she knew it was futile to give up hope.

"I know. Please, be careful," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will. I'll be back soon," he replied, rubbing her back soothingly.

Breaking the embrace, Ron hastened to put on some regular clothing and collected his Auror items. Putting his wand in the inside pocket of his coat, he yawned into the mirror. The matured image of Ronald Weasley stared back. He would be a married man tomorrow, no matter what.

"Goodbye Hermione. We _will_ be married tomorrow," he promised, kissing her on the lips. He was reluctant to let go, but Shacklebolt would have his head.

Ron gave her a last look before he turned away. He would be fighting for the departed, Wizarding World, Shacklebolt, Hermione, and the promise to marry her.

* * *

The light rain fell upon the two Aurors' faces, as they glanced upward at the darkened sky. Cold nipped about their noses and the branches on the trees scraped at their bodies. The forest they were traveling through was just as dark and foreboding, beckoning the explorers to stay.

"Bloody hell! I'm hungry, Harry!" complained Ron, trudging along the paths.

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing his best friend along. "I see a clearing up ahead," he started to say, "I'll give you an apple if it makes you hush already."

Ron nodded feverously and quickened his pace. In the middle of the forest lay an old wooden log where the pair sat.

"Thanks mate," replied Ron, taking an eager bite of the apple. "I'm really glad I came all this way to fight nothing," he added, rolling his eyes.

"That's a good thing. They're still pretty jaded and bitter. Death Eaters are no weaker now especially, since they have strength in numbers."

"I know. It just seems like my job takes precedent over my life. I'm here shivering with you, when I'm supposed to be married today! No offense, mate."

"None taken. I do feel rather badly. I'll send word to Kingsley asking if everything's under control. Sound good Ron?"

"Aye. Thanks."

Harry conjured the white stag effortlessly, telling it of his message. It galloped gallantly off, leaving a trail of mist behind.

"Show off," mumbled Ron, throwing the core away.

"What was that, Ron?" asked Harry, looking toward the forest. "I thought I heard -" he started to say, lifting his wand.

Without warning, a stray spell knocked Harry's wand away. "What the -"

Ron stood up, drawing his own wand. The hooded figure emerged from the shadows, revealing the scrawny frame of this particular Death Eater.

"Your trademark spell was used against you, eh Potter? Impossible!" said a high-pitched voice, laughing evilly.

The hood fell off the woman's head, who looked no older than the Aurors. Her sleeves were ripped, revealing the infamous tattoo on one arm. Her face was pretty, but her activities had turned a once innocent smile into a smug sneer.

Harry stood rooted on the spot, looking from the woman to his wand. It was only a few feet away. Oh, the agony!

"I think I'll kill you myself. After all, I want all the glory. And oh! A Weasley? I might as kill you too, and then you can join poor Freddy," she mused, pleased with her plan. The woman took no direction, for she was very free-spirited. There were no supreme leaders anymore, just one objective: kill Harry Potter.

Ron's ears and cheeks simultaneously turned pink to red, as he spat in her general direction. "What makes you think you can beat two Aurors?" he jeered.

"One, Potter lost his wand. Two, you're just a pathetic little sidekick -"

"Stop it!" roared Harry, growing angrier by the second.

"- and besides, he has a lot more to lose now. We wouldn't want another Weasley to come to harm now, would we?"

"Put the wand down or I'll hex you into oblivion…"

"Hah! You, Weasley, have no important things to lose."

"I'm getting married for bloody sake!" Ron snorted, growing tenser.

"Oh ho! I bet I can guess! That Mudblood wants to elevate her status - you're merely her benefactor!"

"Act quickly," whispered Harry, angrier than anything. He dove quickly and grabbed it.

"_Crucio_!" she recited, making Harry contort. The opening Harry had created let Ron give the Death Eater the same medicine.

Ron frowned as he witnessed the woman shriek in pain. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Hermione that way. I love her for who she is! You'll never understand, you filthy scum!"

"Kill me, Weasley. Do it!" she yelled out, glancing up at him.

Without thinking, choice words came to mind. "_Ava-_" he started to recite, before Harry wrestled him to the ground.

"No mate! Stop!" said Harry, being the voice of reason.

Panting heavily, Ron reluctantly loosened his grip on his wand. The sighting of a fellow Auror reassured them, however.

"Great job Harry, Ron! You caught the ring leader of the whole damn episode. We've got everything secured elsewhere. Kingsley told me you two are relieved of duty for the day. Huzzah!" announced a fellow Auror, picking up the fallen Death Eater.

She spat out some blood, getting some stuck between the gaps in her teeth. "Filthy blood traitor…"

Harry held Ron back. "Get her away from here! And thanks," said Harry, with a grateful look.

Ron sat bitterly upon the log, putting his head in his hands. "It's nearly evening Harry. It's too late," he said at last.

"No it isn't mate! I can understand -"

"No you CAN'T!" roared Ron, on the verge of tears. "Hermione's probably ready to break it off. Nobody likes the sidekick, always the hero! You don't know what I'm feeling!"

Harry shook Ron's shoulders firmly. "Mate, listen. Don't listen to that Death Eater. You are _not _a sidekick. You are my best mate and nothing less! Understand?"

Ron nodded, looking away.

"Hermione loves you just as much. Now, if we hurry, we can still have the wedding," said Harry, smiling.

"How?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on, Ron!"

* * *

Hermione twirled around in her wedding dress, with Ginny helping her get ready. They were in Ginny's old room, bringing back many memories.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione! Ron would love to see you!" Ginny exclaimed, hiding her hidden knowledge.

"Thank you! In a couple months, I won't look this good," said Hermione, laughing. Ginny laughed along.

"Same here, girl. We'll live the pain together!"

"Right!"

Ginny laughed again as she pulled on Hermione's wrist.

"Mum needs you outside for a second," she said, smiling.

"Molly? Why? Shouldn't I change?"

"Sh! It's okay. Just come."

"O-kay."

Ginny brought Hermione outside, finding themselves under lanterns and beautiful lights that hung delicately around the garden. The guests stood as they saw Hermione, flashing smiles and tears toward her.

"Surprise!" said Ginny, walking the aisle with her.

"What? What is this?" whispered Hermione, still in shock.

"Aye, your wedding!"

Ron took Hermione's hand, as Ginny joined Harry off to the side. Dressed in his best suit, he smiled at his bride.

"You're beautiful, Hermione - will you still marry me?"

"Of course!"


	6. Chapter 5: Dearly Beloved

The song lyrics are from Time of My Life - David Cook. I felt like these lyrics really connected with what I was trying to convey. Thanks for reading my series, and here is the next chapter below...

I am planning to wrap this story up next chapter. Stay tuned. :)

* * *

_Dearly Beloved…_

Ron lowered his arm to his side, still clasping Hermione's hand in his own. They both turned toward the speaker, as Hermione was caught off guard once again.

"Merlin Ron! It's Kingsley!" she gasped.

"Pretty good, huh? Arthur and Harry convinced him. He's a good guy, Shacklebolt."

The couple quieted as Kingsley eyed them both, continuing to speak.

…_we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Ronald __Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

As the last line was spoken, Ron and Hermione peered behind them, curious if anyone would disagree with their matrimony. George started to raise his hand gingerly –- kidding, of course - but he received a cuff on the back of his head by Molly. He frowned and rubbed the injury, making the trio and Ginny laugh quietly.

_Do you __Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?_

"I do," replied Ron, looking into Hermione's brown eyes.

_Do you __Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?_

"I do," replied Hermione, maintaining the mutual eye contact. She squeezed his hand gently.

"Blimey, I almost forgot the rings!" exclaimed Kingsley.

On cue, Teddy Lupin, now seven, strode down the aisle with two others. Victoire Weasley held little James Sirius Potter's hand, and a ring in the other. Ron received Hermione's ring from Teddy and Victoire gave Hermione Ron's ring. She smiled gratefully at the children and gave a quick nod to her two best friends. They also stood hand in hand, watching intently.

"They're lovely," murmured Ginny.

"Aye. I'm proud," commented Harry, before Ron and Hermione resumed their vows.

"Hermione, from the time I saw you at the Yule Ball, you simply took my breath away. I was a real prat back then, but I think the troll our first year proved my undying loyalty to you. In fact, it was the very catalytic event that brought the three of us into our everlasting friendship," said Ron, glancing at Harry.

"Through the years, we had our ups and downs and fights. It only made our relationship stronger and tightly bonded. Our sixth year only intensified my love for you, especially since you gave me the confidence to do so. I am eternally grateful. But I digress…"

"You mean the whole world to me, Hermione. I love you so much," he added, slipping the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him square on the lips. There had never been a more passionate kiss in the history of kisses. Applause rose from the crowd, congratulating the couple formally. However, Kingsley threw up his hands, annoyed by the break of ceremony.

"I now pronounce – oh, you know the rest!" he said, defeated. His features softened soon thereafter, realizing there was more to life than following rigorous schedules.

"Congrats, mate!" exclaimed Harry, clapping Ron on the back after the couple broke apart from their embrace.

"Aye, thanks Harry! Oh right, Hermione," Ron replied, as Hermione put Ron's ring on his finger.

"I forgot," she said, blushing. But Ron's words had stirred her heart, making the reason why she married him even more obvious. The flurry of emotion she displayed was her immediate reaction.

"Oh Harry and Ginny! A word, dears," interrupted Molly Weasley, pulling them aside.

"Good luck, mate!" teased Ron.

"Same to you, Ickles!" said an approaching voice, belonging to George.

"Oh ha, George. You're a sight for sore eyes, eh?" replied Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Or ears," joked George, laughing. "Miss you at the shop. Business has been good though."

"Glad to hear it George. Really."

George nodded. "But congrats you two! How does it feel?"

"Great! It's like I found my other half, you know? She's absolutely smashing!"

George's face fell, as the old pains tugged at his chest. He smiled a sad smile. "Wonderful Ron."

Slightly shaken by his face, Ron thought deeply about the latest exchange of words. The realization came quickly, and he was instantly sorry.

"Oh – I didn't mean –"

"Ron, calm down! Don't worry about me, you have to dance with your bride now! Good luck, Hermione!" winked George, giving a wave as he departed from them.

"Thanks."

Hermione tugged at Ron's wrist instinctively, dragging him to his least favorite place.

"Please, Hermione! I hate dancing! You know it, and I'd rather not embarrass myself."

"Ron, stop being a prat. You are a _very_ good dancer and you merely discredit yourself. C'mon!"

Ron obliged reluctantly, taking stride in Hermione's assurance. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of _her_, but maybe he was stuck in the past…

* * *

_This is the time of my life_

Hermione laid her head on his chest, as she tightly hugged him around the neck. Ron held her close around the waist, as he breathed in the scent of her brown, bushy hair.

_Holding onto things that vanished  
Into the air  
Left me in pieces  
But now I'm rising from the ashes  
Finding my wings  
And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart_

Now, both pondered the very meaning of the words. Funny how songs can summon the very memories we tend to forget…

For Ronald Weasley, it reminded him of the years at Hogwarts. How the transition of maturity took years to finally find himself, the true Ron. He was reborn, pursuing the love that he held close to his heart…

For Hermione Granger, now Weasley, her thoughts drifted to what would have been their seventh year. The difficult memory of Ron's departure lingered in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly as to hold back the tears that started to flow. Hermione dared not to meander in the memory any longer, for she had nothing to fear: Ron had not left her for good. He was in her life forever, the way she wanted it to be.

_And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time  
To be more than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life_


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Ending

_**Author's Note:** Oh dear! It's been almost two months since my last update! I apologize sincerely. I do hope I got the ending right. Without further due, the ending to my story._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Loligo7687_

* * *

_Twelve years later… or 2017_

"Oi, Hermione, you're beautiful when you're angry," said the red-haired driver, looking at his wife briefly. She promptly returned a scowl.

"Stop it Ronald! You know what you did."

In fact, Ron had no idea what he did. Often, it was Hermione who pointed the wrongs out and scolded him for it.

"What Hermione? Did I forget the groceries or something?" Ron asked, with a surprised look.

Hermione frowned. "No! What gave you the idea to let Rose wear her robes this early? They'll get ruined!"

"Aw, Mum, I'll be careful," replied a voice in the backseat, belonging to Rose. Hugo just laughed.

"For Merlin's sake, don't listen to your Dad anymore."

"I resent that! My robes were always neat in school."

"What, the first day of school?"

Rose and Hugo enjoyed their parent's constant bickering, only because it was more funny than serious. In fact, it had been Rose's own suggestion to Ron, who knew he couldn't say no to his precious daughter. She knew what side her butter was buttered on – according to Hermione.

"Oh, please Hermione –" said Ron.

"Dad… dad! Dad!" shouted Hugo, looking in between the gaps in his fingers.

"You're still a prat Ron…" replied Hermione.

"DAD! WATCH OUT!" shouted Rose and Hugo in unison. They chose life over pure entertainment.

"Bloody hell!"

Ron's attention was diverted back to the road, now realizing the car was in the opposite lane. Hermione had covered her eyes as well.

"Thank Merlin we're here!" Ron exclaimed, as danger was avoided only a few short moments earlier. Hermione remained angry and quiet. That is, until she inserted her opinion.

"Great, Ron. We're late _and_ you almost got us killed. By the way, your driving is horrendous."

Rose and Hugo scooted toward the trunk to escape the argument this time. Dutifully, Hugo helped grab Rose's belongings and assembled them on a neat little cart. All that was missing was her owl – and her parents.

The Weasley children were given a special task from Ron. In return, they would be able to share their new owl. But Rose had the greatest need; Hugo reluctantly agreed to let her take it. Besides, it would be worth it just for being quiet (or simply not mention Ron's surprise for Hermione). Hugo would also be spoiled rotten once they got home.

"Look Hugo! It's Featherby!" shouted Rose, clinging to the outside of her robes. The incoming Muggle train brought with it a brisk, cool breeze. It caused the owl to go off course for a quick second but resumed its flight momentarily. The spotted owl dropped a small box from its talons into Ron's hands and flew over to the children, who welcomed it with hugs.

"What? Where did you get that and the owl?" asked Hermione, with a surprised look on her face. Ron laughed and gave her the box.

"It's okay Hermione. I worked overtime at the Ministry, remember? The rest is history," was the reply, as Hermione opened the box.

Inside the box was the most gorgeous necklace. It matched the ring Ron had gotten her some years ago, with the same brilliant blue sapphires and silver. Ron helped put the necklace around her neck – but by that time, Hermione had already started to well up.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Ron!"

Hermione's excitement caused her lips to match Ron's own. Getting caught up in the moment, they briefly forgot their children.

"Ew, gross!" the children squealed. They shielded their eyes as well and shut the car's trunk to avoid their parents.

Ron and Hermione laughed and pulled apart. "They're your kids."

"C'mon Mum and Dad! We're late, remember?" said Rose, pushing her things along. Hugo hitched a ride, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Do you even know where Platform Nine and Three Quarters is?" asked Ron, with a smile. But Rose and Hugo were already out of sight before he finished his question.

"Where is it?" asked Rose, looking around widly. Hugo tried to help as well, but he could not see it either.

"That's because you have to go through this wall," said Ron. He pointed to it for emphasis.

"You're crazy, Dad!" replied Rose, with an incredulous look.

"Don't believe me, eh?"

Ron walked confidently toward the pillar – until he felt his head throb. What should have been the train portal was a solid concrete pole.

"It's this one, you three," said Hermione.

Rose and Hugo burst into hysterics. They approached their father and hugged him. Then, they went ahead and went through the wall and out of sight once more.

Hermione kissed his forehead. "It's alright, dear. This way."

Holding hands, the pair stepped into the now crowded Wizarding station. New and old faces appeared from all directions. It made the Weasleys feel right at home.

"You said we were late!" frowned Rose, as she bounded in front of her parents.

"Late for meeting Harry and Ginny," reminded Ron. Rose's frown turned into a wide smile.

"Hugo! We're meeting Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry! James, Albus, and Lily will be here!"

Rose and Hugo scampered off to find the Potter family, leaving Ron to put Rose's belongings on the train.

"Bloody kids."

"Ron! Be nice!" Hermione teased.

Within five minutes, Rose's things were all set and the pair descended from the train. Ron and Hermione waded through the crowd, searching for either their children or the Potters. Suddenly, a puff of smoke blocked the vision and lungs of the two, causing a fit of coughs. Once the obstruction had cleared, a familiar set of voices rang out.

"Hey, mate, you're late!" shouted Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

Ron and Hermione both waved to their best friend. Although life had come along and swept the trio in slightly different paths, time had strengthened the bonds immensely. Every so often, the Weasleys and Potters would get together – especially holidays. So, it was not much of a surprise to see Albus and Rose leave for school this year.

Hermione fidgeted with her necklace.

"You know, Ron, I am perfectly content with my happy ending."

Ron smiled. "Why is that, my princess?"

"You, my prince, have made all the difference."

With that, the pair walked hand in hand to join their children and best friends. All was well, for they had not argued in over ten minutes.


End file.
